Better Days
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Days**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters i am just borrowing them.

STORY:

This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for

each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Harry woke up and felt the sun hitting his face which was in possible because they lived in the dungeons

and there where no windows down there. He noticed that Severus or someone had put an artificial window

in the dungeons.

Harry sat up and looked around in search of his two lovers who were probably already in the great hall having breakfast.

Gathering u p some clothes to change into Harry hurried into the Bathroom for a quick shower which in turn lasted about

twenty minutes.

When he got into the great hall he noticed that Draco and Severus where leaning close to each other and whispering to each

other.

Harry walked up the aisle towards the teachers table and sat beside Severus and leaned over and placed a kiss on His lips.

Severus smiled and looked at him

"So you finally out of bed are you?"

Harry smiled at him and grinned

"and i see that you are a bit flushed have you been seeing some one behind our backs...?"

Draco looked at Harry and smiled giving him a sly look.

"...or did you pleasure your self cause you were so damn horny?"

Harry shook his head and smiled.

"mabye but what are you two going to do about it?"

they smiled and reached for him But stopped because Draco had suddenly gone pale and colapsed in a heap. Harry and

Severus jumped up and picked Draco up and carried him to the infirmery were they sat and waited for the news of

there beloved Draco.

Madam Pomfrey loooked at the two men standing in front of her and smiled

"well congratulation Mr Potter and Professor Snape Draco is Having a child"

Harry looked at him and gasped before collapsing on the ground at their feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry bout the short chapter but this is the first chapter of the sequal to Unknown**


	2. Chapter 2

**Better Days**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters I am just borrowing them.

STORY:

This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for

each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

When Harry woke up he saw Severus standing over him with a worried expression on his face. Harry looked around

in search for Draco to see if he was alright but could see no sign of Draco any where and started to feel very worried

that his pregnant lover was gone.

"where is Draco?"

Severus sighed and sat on the bed and looked at Harry.

"Harry do you know how Draco was pregnant?"

Harry nodded and looked at him with a worried expression.

"well it seems not only Draco but you too are also pregnant"

Harry stared at him and sighed, _I wonder how this is going to change our relationship._

"so where is Draco?"

"right here"

Harry turned and looked at Draco who had just walked in carrying a tray with what looked like Tea and cakes. Harry smiled

and the instant he put the tray down on the table Harry grabbed him and started to kiss him holding on to him like there was

no tomorrow. when Draco and Harry pulled apart they noticed that Severus had been quit through the whole kiss.

"what is the matter Severus? are you jealous that we are baring children and you are not?"

Harry nudged Draco to stop him from teasing Severus some more.

"What He meant Sev is that we are both worried that you won't want us now that we are pregnant"

Severus looked surprised and immediately wrapped his arms around his two lovers and sighed

"I do love you two very much and just because you are pregnant doesn't mean that I will leave that two of you alone to deal

with this your self"

Harry and Draco smiled and snuggled closer. Severus smiled and looked at them with a very soft expression on his face.

He reached forward and took hold of both of his lovers arms and pulled Harry in for a kiss and then he pulled Draco in for

a kiss. Harry looked at them sighed

"You two mean the world to me"

They both looked at Harry and hugged him and held him tightly in their arms we love you a lot Harry.

-------------- **6 months later **-----------------

Harry and Draco were waddling down towards Severus dungeons when he was stopped by Professor Dumbledore. He

looked positively livid.

"Harry I had to live with the Fact that your mates were Severus and Draco but getting pregnant has gone _to_ far! Who will

defeat Voldemort?"

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it, Draco stepped forward and frowned

"Is that all you care about? Harry defeating Voldemort? You shouldn't be said to be a mentor if this is how your going to treat

Harry just because he found Happiness and you just can not handle it at all"

Dumbledore looked at him with the most angriest expression on his face.

"How _DARE _you talk to me that way"

Dumbledore took a threatening step towards Draco but Harry stepped up his wings had come up and grown to their fullest length.

growling Harry took hold of Draco and pushed him behind him and glared straight at Dumbledore.

"_DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT MY MATE_"

Draco looked at Harry and quickly slipped past him and Dumbledore and hurried to Severus classroom and grabbed hold of him

"Sev Dumbledore is out in the corridor and Harry is out there and they are arguing because Dumbledore can not accept that Harry is

happy and all he cares about is the fact that he won't be able to fight You Know Who"

Severus looked at Draco before running out in the corridor were he found a positively livid Harry standing alone. Harry looked up

at him and smiled

"It feels good to yell at Dumbledore because all he is, is a manipulative old coot and all he cares about is the downfall of Voldemort"

Severus flinched at Voldemort name but reached forward and wrapped his arms around his pregnant lover and then reached and pulled

Draco towards him and held both of his lovely pregnant lovers.

"If he ever dose anything too you two again I swear I'll make him wish he was never born"

Harry smiled at Severus and grinned

"You are both Draco's and Mine protector"

Severus grinned and lead them both into his office where he gently sat both on the chair.

"are you two comfortable or would you like me to make everything better for a little while?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smiled

"we got an idea Sev how bout you make both me and Dray feel the most wonderful pleasure in the world"

Severus smiled, with a flick of his wand both Harry and Draco were Naked and touching each other. Severus grinned

and flicked his wand and he was naked too.

""you guys said you wanted me to do that for you"

Harry and Draco looked at there Naked counterpart and smiled

"of course we want you to pleasure us as well"

He stepped up and fell to his knees in front of them.

"I'll make both of you scream so loud it would wake up new England"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Better Days**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters I am just borrowing them.

STORY:

This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for

each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Severus stood up early in the morning and looked down at his two sleeping lovers and smiled he couldn't

believe his luck that he was able to get to gorgeous and loving lovers to be all his and no one else's. Severus looked

over and noticed that Draco had woken up and was looking at him with a soft yet sleepy expression.

"Morning' Sev"

Severus smiled at him and lent down and gave him a soft kiss before standing back up

"Morning to you to"

Draco stood up and sighed

"I wonder if Harry is all right after what Dumbledore did?"

Severus nodded sighed

"Me to Draco Me to"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**_Scene Change_**)

Harry walked back from the library when he noticed Ginny standing alone in the corridor looking out a

window at the grounds.

"are you all right Gin?"

Ginny turned around and looked at him

"How can I be all right? the man I love is with some one else and thinks I am a little girl"

Harry looked at her with a sad look

"Who is it Gin?"

Ginny looked at him and frowned and looked away.

"Its...Its Draco"

Harry looked at her and frowned wondering if she had realised it was him that was going out with Draco

and not some other person she has no idea about.

"well...um...do you know the person that he is going out with?"

Ginny nodded and stared back outside

"I know it is you Harry but why would you go out with him you do not even like guys in that sort of way?"

Harry looked at her and sighed shacking his head he walked off in search of his two lovers. Turning the corner he ran

right into Draco who in turn was looking for him.

"Harry where have you been? Sev and I were worried about you"

Harry looked at him with and apologetic expression on his face

"I'm so sorry for worrying you I just felt like being alone for a little while"

Draco nodded in understanding

"Why don't you come with me and we will go see Sev since his classes do not start till 10"

Harry nodded and started to follow him towards Severus office where they found him

looking through textbooks for something that proberly was needed for more potion research.

"Sev, Harry is here"

Severus looked up with a smile

"I gathered that"

He looked worriedly at Harry who was staring at the ground with a sad look.

"What is the matter Harry?"

Harry looked at him and smiled softly

"I am just sad the man I thought as my mentor Hates me and hates the two men I have come to love and cherish

more then my friends"

Draco stood up and wrapped his arms around him and dragged him all the way over to where Severus sat and pulled

him onto there laps and snuggled up against him and sighed

"You know Harry you had us all worried that you would take Dumbledore's point of view and leave us for good"

Harry looked at Draco and Severus with a soft smile and stood up

"you guys should know that no matter what I will always love you two and nothing and no one will be able to stop it okay?"

They nodded and watched Harry slip into the bedroom and lie down to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Days**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters I am just borrowing them.

STORY:

This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for

each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Severus stood in front of Madam Pomfreys office waiting for his to lovers to arrive out

of the office.

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey

"So the reason Dray collapsed was because the baby was drawing on his magical core?"

Pomfrey nodded and looked at Draco who was pale and frightened

'So the child is draining my magic and by the time the child id born i will be squib?"

Pomfrey shock her head and smiled

"It only did that to help it start growing as Harry's genes are running through it's veins"

Draco looked at him and frowned

"So my child might become and Gren Tre to?"

Pomfrey shrugged

"we do not know what your children will become until he or she is Seventeen"

Harry and Draco looked at Her smilling they stood up and hugged her and started to the door when

Harry realised that he had forgotten to tell her something.

"Pomfrey you do realise that me and Draco will kmost likely have the child very soon?"

Pomfry nodded and watched them walk out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**SCENE CHAGE ( **The Birth

Harry and Draco lay in bed after the birth and stared at their two sones who were sleeping

peacefully in their cribs beside each other.

Harry looked at his son he was a mirror image of Severus except for the emerald green eyes

that he picked up from Harry.

Draco's baby looked exactly like him in every way including the eyes.

Severus stood over them with a soft happy smile which was very rare to see out side of there

apartments.

"two sons this is the best thing in the world"

Harry and Draco smiled at him and closed their eyes as they fell off to sleep. Pomfrey walked

in and frowned at Severus.

"Visiting times are over Severus, so i think you should leave"

Severus nodded and looked at his two beautiful lovers and then headed out to prepare for his

classes. Pomfrey stood over Harry and Draco with an evil smile. Taking off the illusion spell,

Harry woke up then and instead of finding Madam pomfrey standing over him it was Ginny and

she looked positively evil.

"I'll make you pay Harry Potter. I will punish you for stealing Draco from me by putting an

irriversable curse on your child"

Harry gasped and tried to stop her and grab his wand but it was too late.

"_Imortis Obliveratis_"

Ginny laughed

"There is no cure for this and no written document about the effects"

chuckling she left the room with Harry crying and held his baby child in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Know its short sorry but please forgive me. Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Better Days**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters I am just borrowing them.

STORY:

This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for

each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.

**A/N **The children's Names are

Harry's child - Leon

Draco's child - Chris

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Draco woke up to here soft crying. He rolled over to expect Chris to be crying but to his surprise

he saw that it was Harry and he was holding Leon in his arms as well. Draco sat up and reached over

and pulled Harry into his arms and tried to calm him down

"what is the matter?"

Harry looked at him and hiccupped

"Ginny was here and she c...c...cursed baby Leon"

Draco gasped and jumped up and ran out of the hospital wing and down the hall towards the dungeons.

Once there he through open Severus Classroom door. Severus looked up at Draco along with all his class.

Draco looked at Severus and grabbed hold of Severus's arm and dragged him by the arm all the way up to

the hospital wing. Severus stood in the doorway and looked at Harry who was sobbing on the bed.

He rushed over and grabbed hold of Harry and held on to him.

"tell me Harry tell me what she said and I promise that I will do everything in my power to try and reverse it"

"She...(Hiccup)...She said 'Imortis Obliveratis' "

Severus gasped and sighed

"I'm so sorry Harry but there is nothing I can do for Leon as that cures is irreversible..."

Harry looked at him and started to cry again. Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry and

then looked at Draco and mentioned for him to come to him.

"can you get from my study a Calming potion so I can help Harry"

Harry watched as Draco left the room and then looked at Severus as he rub his back in the spot which

clamed him down a little and made him a bit sleepy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked around the office in search for the potion when Ginny appeared in front of him. He turned away

from her with a disgusted look.

"what is the matter Dray?"

Draco turned around with and angry look on his face

"What's the mater with me? How dare you even speak to me let alone talk to me after what you did"

Ginny looked at him with an offended look

"I did what I did for us Draco"

Draco sneered at her and started to look through the draws when suddenly he got an idea.

"Well luckily for Harry we found a cure for little Leon so you can go back to the Hell House you

call home"

Ginny gasped and paled

"But...but that is impossible. Draco you wouldn't let Severus make that potion for him will you?"

Draco smirked and pulled the calming potion out of the drawer and hid the name.

"Severus had made one already for the order so all we have to do is give it too him"

Ginny gasped and lowered her head in defeat

"But a Filius potion takes at least a month to make"

Draco looked at her and sniffed

"like I said Severus had made this before hand"

Hurrying up to the hospital wing he rushed over to Severus with a happy skip in his step.

"Harry, Sev guess what?"

They looked at him as if he had gone crazy with grief or something along those lines. Draco sighed

"well I bumped in to Ginny in your office Sev and..."

They both sat up now wanting to know what the bitch was doing in his office

"...well I made her think that you found a cure..."

Severus suddenly got angry

"you did what!"

"...like I was saying I told her you found a cure and guess what? she told me that there is a cure and it is

called the Filius potion"

Severus suddenly brightened

"Now I remember I did make a couple for the order and their at my privet Lab at home I'll go get some"

Harry watched as Severus left then looked at Draco with a happy look. then it turned to curiosity as he watched

Draco burst into laughter

"What's the matter Dray?"

Draco looked at him before leaning down to give him a swift but soft kiss

"I told Ginny that Severus had made some before hand and i guess it was true"

Harry smiled at him then frowned

"when I get out of here she will wish that she never new me"

Draco smiled and laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist

"I love you Harry"

"Love you too"

They heard a chuckle and turned to see Severus standing before them with a soft smile

"I love both of you"

They both got up and wrapped their arms around him

"So do you have it?"

He nodded and walked over to Leon and administrated the potion gently into his son before patting him on the back

so any bubbles in his stomach would come up.

Harry rushed over and kissed him

"Thank you Severus and Draco"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading please review if you want me to continue with a chapter or two**


	6. Chapter 6

**Better Days**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry potter characters I am just borrowing them.

STORY:

This is a Sequel to Unknown. 7 Years after Harry, Draco and Severus declared their un dying love for

each other Harry and Draco fall pregnant and Severus is in Dire need of help.

**A/N **

_In this chapter you'll know why Ginny Did what she did and it is a year after it happened_

The children's Names are

_Harry's child -_ **Leon**

_Draco's child - _**Chris**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in the infirmery looking sad. Madam Pomfrey sighed

"It was not your fault that it happened Ginny"

Ginny looked at her

"But if i hadn't gone for a walk i wouldn't have been put under the imprius curse"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her and smiled sadly

"Well at least after we told Harry, Draco and Severus about how you were not doing it yourself and

was forced to do it they understood"

She nodded and looked sadly away

"Yeah I know"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sqat on the couch thinking back on the past year

--------------------**Flash back**-------------------------------------------

Harry looked at Ginny with an angry look

"why are you here after what you did?"

Draco looked at Ginny and turned away and walked into the bedroom. Ginny looked at him

then looked back at harry.

"there is something that I need to tell you Harry"

Harry glared at her and pulled Leon close to his chest

"get it over with then"

Ginny looked scared and then took a deep breath

"well you see Harry what happened to you and your baby it wasn't me"

Harry was enraged

"how dare you come here and me that! I saw you"

Ginny grimaced and sighed

"I know but the thing is Harry, I went for a walk the day I...I did what i did and I heard a sound i turned and a

death eater was there and he..."

Taking a deep breath she went on

"I was put under the Imprius curse I was ment to get you with the curse but...I so sorry harry"

Harry stared at her for a second and then stood up

"would you like a cup of tea?"

She nodded. Harry made the tea and headed back into the room after dropping some of the truth serum into her cup

of tea. Handing her a cup he sat down.

"So what you said...was it true?"

Ginny nodded her head

"and i am very sorry"

---------**End Flash back** ---------------

"Daddy Cwis frew fhe book at me"

Harry looked at Leon who stat in front of him with tears glistening in his eyes

"Chris do not through things at your brother"

Chris looked up at Harry and frowned

"But I didn't frough anyfing at 'eon"

Harry sighed when he noticed the look Leon gave to chris and stood up

"you shouldn't lie to me Leon you know that is a naughty thing to do"

Leon nodded and lowered his head. Harry felt like such and ass hole for telling him that he was

a bad boy, so he bent down and took hold of him and picked him up and held him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you"

Leon looked up at him

"I'm sowy to"

Draco walked in then and looked at him and grinned

"guess who is the new Deputy Headmaster?"

Harry looked at him and then thought about it until Severus came in with a smile on his face when

his two children came running up to him and hugged him.

"I think I know now who it is Dray"

Draco looked at him with a smile

"Took you long enough"

Harry smiled and tackled him down on the couch and started to kiss him. Slidding his tong along Draco's

bottom lip and stuck his tong into his mouth and started to fight for dominice with a tong battle with draco's

tong.

Severus cleared his throught when he relised what they were doing.

"Harry get up off of him and help me get ready for the ceramony"

Harry smiled and stood up and wrapped his arms around Severus waist and smiled

"congratulations on becoming Deputy, I wonder what I'll wear for my beautifuls"

Severus smiled and sighed

"I'm sorry Harry but you'll be staying here to look after the children"

Harry looked hurt but didn't say anything instead he watched as Draco and Severus went in to the bedroom.

Harry sat on the couch and looked angrily at the bedroom door when he heard grunts and groans comeing through

the bedroom door.

Leon and Chris looked up at Harry

"Bath time?"

Harry nodded and stood up and went into their bathroom and gave them there baths dressed them in green and

silver pyjamas a put them into there cribs and watched them fall asleep and went out into the lounge and sat on

Severus's favriout chair.

_They don't seem to care that I barely ever get to go out. They make me baby sit all the time. I don't mind_

_baby sitting but I never get a break._

Draco and severus came back with a big smile in place. harry looked at him but didn't say anything just went

back to reading hoping that they would notice something was wrong with him. He glanced up and noticed that

Draco and Severus had gone into the bedroom. Harry stood up and went into the bedroom and looked at the

two of them half making out on the bed. with and angry air around him he stalked up to them and pulled them

apart.

"We need to talk"

They looked at each other and looked at Harry

"what do you need to talk about Harry?"

harry looked at them and noticed that they had no clue as to why he was angry at them

"well for one thing you guys leave all day everyday and do not once think to see if I want to go out"

Draco sat up and opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut in

"another thing you guys are always making out and i am left out of that to"

Severus took hold of Harry and held him

"We're so sorry that we have been doing this to you and we want to make it up to you"

Harry looked at Draco and Severus and smiled happly

"so now you guys are going to have some fun?"

They nodded with a smirk and tackled Harry to the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Leon woke up to the sounds of his brother talking to himself. He smiled

"Cwis?"

Chris rolled over and smiled

"yes 'eon?"

Leon moved closer to the side of the cot so he could talk to him

"do you fink that father and daddy will take us out today?"

Chris looked at the door

"I don know sowy"

"Fhats okay"

Leon reached through the bars and held out his hand for chris to hold

"Don worry 'eon daddy want let us stay here for ever"

That made leon get horrified

"what if father don let us go out?"

"I do not know"

---------------------------------------------

Harry smiled when he woke up the next morning with a smile on his face

_So they do still love me_

Harry stood up and went into Chris's and Leon's room and smiled

_This is everything i wanted and now i am Happy forever_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you liked the story**_


End file.
